Fanfic naruto x hinata chapter 1 'Cinta Mati
by mymorenyenne
Summary: diawali dengan hinata yang sedang patah hati dan bertemu dengan si rambut kuning seperti durian yang bernama uzumaki naruto dan di situlah kisah cinta mereka di mulai


_Cinta mati_

Kring kring kring kring

Pukul 05.00 am

Hinata membuka matanya seperti biasa dan bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah,,ya salah satu alasannya ke sekolah adalah untuk melihat orang yang dia suka yaitu sasuke

Hinata: sudah pagi ya?hmmm...aku tidak sabar untuk melihat sasuke dan memberinya fortune cookies

hinata segera meninggalkan tempat tidurnya,,dia mandi lalu membuat fortune cookies.

Pukul 06.00

Hinata: huhh...akhirnya selesai juga,,semoga dia suka ^_^

Ibu baru bangun dan melihat di dapur yang senyum senyum sendiri

Ibu : tumben sekali,, kenapa kau bangun lebih pagi dari ibu?

Hinata : tak apa bu,,aku hanya lebih bersemangat hari ini

Ibu : hmmm...kalau begitu mari bantu ibu membuat sarapan

Hinata : baiklah bu

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan dan memakannya, hinata segera pergi ke sekolah memakai lama kemudian ia tiba di sekolah

Hinata : lelah sekali,,mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat ke sekolah

Hinata bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya yaitu ino dan sakura,mereka pun berjalan menuju lama kemudian sasuke menghampiri hinata dan teman teman hinata.

Sasuke : hinata istirahat nanti kita makan bersama ya di kantin

Hinata : iya sasuke-kun

Sakura : cie cie ada yang mau makan bareng ni yee..

Hinata pun blushing ria.

Hinata : apaan sih sakura

Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Teng... tong... teng... tong...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi,,sasuke segera mengajak hinata makan bersama

Sasuka : hinata ayo kita ke kantin

Hinata : iya sasuke-kun

Hinata berjalan sambil membawa fortune cookies yang dibuatnya pagi tadi.

Hinata : ini sasuke –kun fortune cookies untukmu

Sasuke : hinata ada yang mau aku ke kamu

Hinata : iya ada apa sasuke-kun

Sasuke : maaf ay hinata leih baik hubungan kita sampai sini dulu

Hinata : hah? Kenapa sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : maaf,,aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya hinata, pokoknya aku mau putus!

Hinata : baiklah jika itu yang kau mau

Hinata mengucapkan kata kata itu dengan gemeteran sambil menahan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuk matanya. Tak lama kemudian sasuke pun meninggalkan hinata sendiri di sana sambil menahan luka tangisnya.

Pulang sekolah

Ino : hei hinata aku pulang duluan ya bersama sai

Hinata: iya ino chan

Sakura : hinata aku juga mau pulang untuk membeli buku,apakah kamu mau ikut?

Hinata : maaf sakura-chan aku sangat lelah jadi aku mau pulang aja ya

Sakura : iya gpp hinata-chan

Hinata : jaa sakura-chan

Sakura : jaa hinata-chan

Hinata pun pulang sendirian, di perjalanan pikiran hinata sangat kacau karena terus memikirkan sasuke yang tiba tiba memutuskan hinata.

Dengan pikiran yang kacau,tiba tiba hinata terjatuh karena tersenggol batu

Hinata : aww,,ittai

Tiba tiba datang seorang lelaki berambut kuning,,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan 'naruto'

Naruto : kau baik baik saja?

Hinata : hei,,apa kau gila?apakah aku baik baik saja dengan luka di hati dan di lututku ini?

Naruto : iya iya aku mengerti,,jadi apa aku bisa membantumu?

Hinata : ya...tentu

Naruto : apa kau bisa berdiri?

Hinata : sepertinya tidak bisa

Naruto : kalau boleh tau,,kenapa kamu terjatuh?

Hinata : sepertinya tadi aku menabrak batu besar

Naruto : huh...dasar BaKa!

Hinata : kau bilang apa?

Naruto : emmmm...aku hanya bilang kau seharusnya berhati hati (naruto boong,,wkwk udah jelas tadi ngomongnya cuman sedikit eh jadi panjang)

Hinata : oh,,,ayo cepat bantu aku (si hinata mudah diboongin ya..wkwk)

Akhirnya naruto membawa hinata menggunakan sepeda. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah hinata.

Tok tok tok

Hanabi : eh,,,kakak kenapa baru pulang

Hinata : maaf,ada gangguan sedikit di jalan

Hinata segera masuk setelah mengucapkan kata kata tadi serta meninggalkan hanabi dan naruto

Hanabi : lalu kakak siapa?

Naruto : a-aku e-emmm...aku tidak sengaja melihat dia terjatuh tadi,,lalu aku membantunya.

Hanabi : oh...terimakasih ya kak,,,apa kakak mau masuk dulu?

Naruto : ah tidak perlu,,aku ada keperluan penting

Hanabi : baiklah kak

Hanabi masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu,sedangkan naruto segera pergi.

Keesokan harinya..

Hinata

Kring kring kring kring

Pukul 07.00 am

Hinata : huh..aku masih mengantuk,,sekarang jam berapa?

Hinata segera mengambil jam bekernya

Hinata : hah sudah jam 8?

Hinata segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan.

Naruto

Kringn kring kring

Pukul 06.00 am

Gaara : hei naruto cepat bangun hari ini hari pertama kamu sekolah

Naruto : huaaah (menguap) iya iya bawel sekali,,kayak ikan bawel

Gaara : itu ikan bawal bukan ikan BAWEEEEL! (teriak gaara yang mulai panas)

Naruto : iya iya aku segera mandi

Setelah mandi naruto sarapan pagi bersama gaara,,lalu dia segera berangkat sekolah

Normal

Saat hinata datang para siswa-siswi SMA Konoha 1 melihat ke arah hinata,,hinata merasa bingung namun dia biarkan saja mereka melihatnya.

Lalu ada 2 siswi yang sedang mengobrol dan tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran

temari : hei kau tahu tidak,kalau sakura dan sasuke pacaran?

matsuri : hah?benarkah?apakah seluruh siswa-siswi telah mengetahuinya?

temari : ya tentu saja,,sasuke kan terpopuler di sekolah ini

flashback

sakura pergi ke toko buku sendirian namun pas sakura sampai di toko buku sakura melihat sasuke yang sedang memilih pun menghampirinya

sakura:Hey sasuke

sasuke: Hnn

sakura: mna hinata? Knp kau tidak bersama hinata? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? (sakura memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi)

sasuke: hey kalau bertanya itu satu-satu dong(sasuke menjwb dengn ketus)

sakura:yayaaaa maaf kau jwb pertanyaan qu tdi?

Sasuke:hinata aq tdk tau diaad di mna, karna aq putuss,Apa kau tidak liat aq sedang apa?

Sakura: ohhh, hahh apa? Kau putus dengn hinata? (saskura sangat kaget mendengr perkataan sasuke tdi)

Sasuke:iya,aku harus putus dengannya

Sakura : mengapa kau harus putus dengannya?

Sasuke : kau tahu? Bahwa aku mencintaimu

Mendengr itu sakura sedikit merona...

Sakura hahh? Kau mencintai qu? Apa kau tidak salah sasuke? Kau habis makan apa sihh?

Sasuke: iya sakura-chan,,aku tidak salah makan,,aku benar benar mencintaimu,,jauh sebelum aku berpacaran dengan hinata,,,jadi...apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?

Sakura:apakah tidak apa" dengan hinata,sasuke?

Sasuke:iya tidak apa" sakura-chan, jadi bagaimana,apakah kau mau?

Sakura: iya,,aku mau,,,aishiteru sasuke-kun

End flashback

Mendengar hal itu membuat hinata ingin menangis.

Tring tring tring

Jam pelajaran dimulai

Di kelas hinata

Sensei shikamaru : selamat pagi anak anak,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,silahkan masuk nak

Ternyata anak baru itu adalah naruto,,ia pun segera masuk,,mengetahui itu hinata sangat kaget.

Hinata : na-na-naruto? (gumamnya)

Naruto : selamat pagi,nama saya adalah uzumaki naruto,saya murid pindahan dari sekolah SMA Bakaleya 2,semoga kita semua bisa berteman dengan baik dan mohon kerjasamanya

Sensei shikamaru : silahkan duduk di sebelah hinata

Hinata dan naruto tentu saja kaget,,,namun naruto tetap duduk di sebelah hinata

Naruto : baik pak

Teng tong teng tong

Sensei shikamaru : baiklah pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri sampai disini saja

Seluruh siswa segera pulang termasuk hinata,,lalu sakura menghampirinya

Sakura : emmm..hinata?

Hinata : ya?

Sakura : Apa kau tidak marah ?

Hinata : tentu saja tidak

Sakura : maafkan aku ya..

Hinata : iya tidak apa apa

Sakura : benarkah?

Hinata : iya

Sakura : baiklah aku pulang duluan ya

Hinata : iya

Sakura meninggalkan hinata,,hinata bukannya pulang tapi malah pergi ke gunung konoha di belakang sekolah. Pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau dan dia seharian ini belum makan,,namun dia tidak memikirkan masalah makanan,,dia hanya memikirkan hubungan sasuke,dan sakura.

Hinata : mengapa jadi seperti ini ya?

Tak lama setelah itu hinata tertidur di atas gunung sambil mendengarkan musik

Naruto

Naruto : hmm..aku masih tidak mengenali sekolah ini,,mungkin sebaiknya aku mengelilingi tempat ini

Naruto pun mengelilingi sekolah ini untuk mengetahui ruangan ruangan yang tidak diketahuinya

Naruto : huh...lelah sekali,,di mana tempat istirahat yang nyaman ya?

Naruto bingung ingin beristirahan di mana,,lalu dia melihat di belakang sekolah ada gunung yang bertuliskan 'konoha'

Naruto : hmm..sepertinya di sana nyaman untuk beristirahat,, lebih baik aku beristirahan di sana

Naruto pun segera pergi ke gunung konoha

Normal

Hari sudah sore dan hinata segera bangun,,saat ingin pulang,ia melihat naruto

Hinata : sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang

Naruto : lelah sekali

Hinata : sedang apa kau di sini?

Naruto : aku sedang istirahat,,memang kenapa?

Hinata : ah tidak apa apa

Naruto : mengapa wajahmu pucat sekali?

Hinata : ah wajahku tidak pucat,,hanya ku beri pupur di bibir saja

Naruto hanya diam lalu melanjutkat istirahatnya,,tak lama kemudian ia mendengar seperti ada orang terjatuh,,ya benar saja,ternyata hinata pingsan

Naruto : hinata?hinata?huh...anak ini mengganggu istirahatku saja

Naruto pun mengantarkan hinata pulang,setelah itu dia pergi ke lapangan untuk bermain bola

Naruto : maaf, aku terlambat

Gaara : ya tidak apa apa,,ayo cepat ke sini

Naruto : baiklah

Gaara : perkenalkan ini neji,rock le,sasuke dan kiba

Naruto : namaku naruto, Senang bergabung bersama kalian

Neji,rock le,sasuke dan kiba hanya tersenyum

Sasuke : Baiklah mari kita berlatih

Setelah lama mereka berlatih ternyata turun hujan mereka semua segera pulang ke rumah kecuali naruto

Gaara : naruto ayo pulang

Naruto : aku lagi males pulang kerumah,,kau pulang saja duluan

Gaara : baiklah,,tapi apa kau tidak akan sakit

Naruto : jangan khawatirkan aku,,aku akan pulang dan segera mandi susu stroberi agar tidak sakit,,kulitku juga akan mulus seperti bayi yang baru lahir ^^

Gaara : huh dasar keras kepala,,baiklah aku pulang dulu

Gaara meninggalkan naruto,,sedangkan naruto asik berlatih bola,,lama kelamaan naruto kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk pulang

Keesokan harinya

Naruto

Gaara : hei,,ayo bangun,,ini sudah jam tujuh

Naruto : ...(hanya diam)

Gaara : hei naruto apa kau tuli

Naruto : ... (lagi lagi hanya diam)

Gaara bingung mengapa naruto hanya diam, lalu dia teringat gaara menyentuh kepala naruto dan ternyata naruto sakit demam pun segera memberinya obat lalu pergi ke sekolah tanpa berpikir apa yang akan dimakan naruto jika ia tinggalkan

Hinata

Hinata bangun dan segera mandi setelah itu dia segera makan tanpa mengingat semalam yang terjadi.

Hinata : pagi semua

Ibu : pagi nak,,apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?

Hinata : tidak,memang aku kenapa?

Ibu : kemarin kau pingsan,,untung ada temanmu yang baik itu

Hinata : oh

Tanpa kaget hinata hanya mengucapkan kata-kata singkat dan melanjutkan sarapannya,setelah itu dia pergi ke sekolah

Hinata : ibu, aku pergi ya

Ibu : tunggu sebentar,,berikan ini kepada teman yang menolongmu semalam dan jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih

Hinata : iya bu

Normal

Sampai di sekolah hinata bertemu dengan sakura dan ino,mereka bertiga bersama sama masuk ke lama kemudian lonceng berbunyi,,pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sensei kurenai : maaf,,sensei ada urusan jadi kerjakan halaman 253 sampai 260

Siswa : baiklah

Sensei pergi,,para siswa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sensei,,dan tak diduga hari ini ada rapat sekolah,,jadi para siswa dipersilahkan pulang lebih awal.

Daritadi hinata tidak melihat sosok manusia berambut kuning,,ino yang merasa kebingungan bertanya pada hinata

Ino : ada apa hinata ? siapa yang sedang kau cari?

Hinata : ah tidak apa apa,,ummm sebaiknya aku pulang duluan jaa ino-chan

Ino : jaa hinata-chan

Di perajalanan hinata bertemu dengan gaara

Hinata : gaara-kun mengapa kau gelisah?

Gaara : aku lupa membuatkan makanan untuk naruto,,dia sedang sakit dan aku tdk bisa pergi ke rumah karena ada rapat osis

Hinata : sebenarnya aku ada makanan yang harus diberikan untuk naruto,,kalau boleh tau,,dimana alamatnya?

Gaara : di no.37

Hinata : baiklah aku akan segera kesana

Hinata meninggalkan gaara dan menuju rumah naruto,,sesampainya di rumah naruto diapun mengetuk pintu

Tok tok tok

Hinata : naruto?naruto?naruto? hhmmm..tidak ada jawaban,,sebaiknya aku masuk saja

Karena tidak ada jawaban,,,hinata segera masuk ke dalam rumah naruto,,lalu masuk ke kamar naruto.


End file.
